Experimentation
by Julian McQueen
Summary: When Fox reveals a secret about himself, how will this affect his best friend Fido?


To think one would know a guy…

Fido lied on his back and watched the fan in his ceiling twirl and a sluggish rate. His eyes narrowed as he turned his head and looked out the window, the slight beams of sun pierced through the window blinds and struck his face. He turned only seconds after.

Fido rose off the couch and made way toward the kitchen. As he shut the refrigerator door, he couldn't help but notice the photo stuck on the outside of the door. It was a picture of him and Fox, as puppies, playing in a garden of some sort. They were absolutely filthy, and Fox was laughing at how a small pile of dirt accumulated on the top of Fido's head. Fido smiled warmly at the memory, but the smile went away seconds later. He poured himself a glass of orange juice and consumed it in 3 gulps. Setting the glass in the sink, Fido noticed a yellow note lying on the counter. It read:

"Dear Fido,

Went to the Dungeons and Dragons convention in Minnesota. I'll be back in a week. If anything happens, please either call me on my cell or go to Bino's house.

~Dad

P.S. Sabrina called earlier. She's visiting relatives and won't be back until next Tuesday."

Fido crumpled the note in his hand and tossed it in the dumpster. Glancing back at the photo, Fido stared at the picture with a look of confusion and empathy.

_The good old dogs club was having another weekly meeting. Bino was again making a hate speech toward cats, Fox was enjoying a book, not paying any attention to the meeting, and Fido just stood there, amused by how funny his younger brother acted._

"_And if I find another doggie voodoo doll stuffed with kitty litter, I'll go to that purple menace herself and shove it down her throat!"_

_A few dogs cheered, Fox did nothing, and Fido couldn't help but laugh to himself. He knew that Bino couldn't beat up a hamster, let alone a cat. Plus, he knew that Grape had beaten Bino countless times, often because he was annoying._

_Bino glared at his older brother. "You got something to say, Fido?" He asked in a menacing tone. The other dogs stopped cheering and looked at Fido, who simply put up his paws and grinned. "Oh, nothing." He said. "Please continue."_

_Bino stared at Fido for a half-second before continuing. "Anyway, Grape thinks she can win by sending gay-ass dolls in our mail. Well she's wrong."_

_Fox's ear twitched and he looked up from his book to look at Bino. Bino turned and noticed that Fox seemed to be glaring at him before the husky returned to his book. "What? Don't tell me you're skeptical about our plan too?" Fox said nothing; only the sound of a "Hm." escaped him. Fido looked around with surprise at how suddenly quiet everyone was. _

_Bino, frustrated by Fox's attitude, stepped off his podium and marched to where Fox was sitting. Fido gasped quietly as he watched Bino rip the book out of Fox's paws. "HEY, are you listening?" He shouted. Fox looked up at Bino, the husky's ears flattening. "I was reading that." He muttered quietly. The other dogs stood frozen, watching the spectacle before them. Fido clenched his fists, ready to get involved if things got ugly._

"_I don't care." Bino snarled. "We're briefing on how to get back at the cats, and you're just sitting here reading…" Bino took a minute to glace at the cover of the book. It was hot pink, believe it or not, with a black binding. There didn't to seem to be anything written on the cover, so Bino flipped through a few pages before dropping it at Fox's feet. "And you're just sitting here reading some gay-ass shit and ignoring us." _

_Fox's ear twitched, an expression of offence formed on his face. "I beg your pardon?" He whispered, the husky's voice almost inaudible. "Did you just say, 'Gay-ass shit'?"_

_Bino smirked, poking the book with one of his toes. "Yeah." He said in a rather nasty tone. "It's all stupid, homo, bullshit." He shrugged, slightly turning himself away from Fox. "You'd have to be a total queer to like that kind of stu-_

_At that moment, Fox's fist met Bino's face, his clenched paw landing directly on Bino's muzzle._

_The crowd gasped as Bino collapsed to the floor, the punch knocking him out cold. Fido looked with shock as he looked from Fox to the unconscious Bino, to Fox again. Fox walked over to the book. "Lucky for you," He began, picking up the book and turning away from the other dogs. "I am." And then he left, exiting through the club's front door. The entire room was silent as a few dogs came over and helped Bino up. "Wuzzza…Huh?" He mumbled, looking toward Rex. "Mommy, is that you?"_

_Fido watched the dazed Bino recover for a few moments before turning his gaze to the door. _

Fido walked out of the house and into the cul-de-sac, where the other pets were playing and chatting. However, Fido didn't feel like going near any of them and merely sat at the curb in front of his house, staring at the street.

"Excuse me, but you do look troubled. Is something wrong?"

Fido looked up and saw Tarot standing there. He looked at her for a moment before resuming his staring contest with the street. "Hey Tarot." He mumbled. A few moments of silence passed both of them before Tarot spoke again. "Would it have anything to do with Fox?" She asked, tiling her head slightly. Fido looked up at Tarot when he heard Fox's name. He gave a slight nod. Tarot smiled and sat down next to Fido.

"You're mad at him, are you?"

Fido gulped, choosing his words carefully, his gaze now locked on the asphalt.

"It's not that… I'm not mad at all… It's…"

Fido gripped the curb tighter, clenching his teeth. "I've known him since forever. We're best pals. Why would he keep a secret like this from me, from anyone?" Tarot placed a paw on Fido's shoulder. "That is a question you must ask him yourself." She said calmly and quietly.

Fido's head turned sharply at Tarot. "How? I don't even know where he is!" He snapped. Tarot blinked and stared at Fido, who apologized moments later. Tarot got up and began to walk away, turning her head towards Fido.

"He's been residing in the forest since last night. If you go now he'll still be there."

Fido wandered through the forest for what seemed like hours. He called Fox's name repeatedly, but there was no response. Fido sight and was about to turn and go home when his nose suddenly picked up the scent of burnt firewood coming from his left

"Fox." Fido muttered to himself as he ran in the direction of the scent. Hopefully, his years in the academy would pay off, and he would find Fox. The thought of him alone out in the autumn night. It almost terrified Fido.

It wasn't long before Fido reached where the scent was coming from. A campfire, dead, with a few small embers remaining, let out small traces of smoke in the air. Fido looked around and found a large blue sleeping bag lying on the ground, with a small bag lying next to it. Attached to the bag, were a set of dog tags. Fido gulped as he crouched down and shook it lightly, fearing for the worst.

The sleeping bag didn't move…

Fido felt a pang of anxiety hit his stomach.

…at first, then it stirred as a white, furry head sprouted from the top of the bag.

"What th-"

His eyes widened at the sight of Fido looking at him. He quickly got out of the bag and stood upright, brushing leaves off his bomber jacket. "Oh, hey. What's up?" He said with a nervous grin.

Fido got up and glared at the husky. He crossed his arms and stood there. "I need to talk to you." He said.

Fox's grin melted away and was replaced with a look of sadness. He reached for his bag and removed the dog tags, placing them around his neck. He sat down on a fallen log and looked at his scowling friend. "About what?" He asked calmly. Fido clenched his teeth in frustration. This must have been what Bino felt like yesterday.

"About yesterday!" Fido shouted. "I have two questions for you." Fido held 2 fingers in front of Fox. "One: why did you punch Bino?" Fido lowered one finger. "And two…" Bino hesitated, gulping before continuing. "Are you really… Um… Well... You know…"

Fox sighed as he finished Fido's question. "Gay?"

Fido flinched, but said nothing, sitting next to his husky friend. Fox stared at his feet for a few moments before answering.

"Yeah."

Fox winced, peeking at Fido out of the corner of his eye. But Fido's look of frustration was gone, replaced by one of confusion. "Since when?" He asked.

Fox looked up at the trees. "I guess since I visited my cousin's, but I feel it's a bit longer than that…" He fixed the color of his jacket, which stood out wrong.

"Why didn't you tell me, or anyone else?" Fido asked.

Fox sighed. He adjusted his position so he was lying on the ground with his feet resting on the log. "I dunno, I guess I was afraid. Of what you would think, of what the other dogs would think." He paused; his right paw cupped the left paw, the one that slugged Bino. "I guess Bino already knew, and he wanted me to know that he didn't like it." Fido wrapped his arms around his body and shivered. Fox noticed this and got up, removed his jacket and placed it on the shivering dog. "Here, this'll keep you warm." He said. "I'll be fine.

The forest seemed quiet as Fido adjusted to the large jacket, his body heating up rather quickly. Fido's nose picked up traces of Fox's sent radiating from the jacket, but the powerful scent of the firewood made it barely noticeable. Fido stood up and smiled. "I don't think the other dogs would mind." He said. Fox looked at Fido, a look of confusion appeared on his face. "Huh?" he asked, sitting upright on the log. Fido chuckled.

"Fox, you're an intelligent, kind fellow who'd give away his jacket to make someone happy. The dogs know this, I know this, and Bino knows this. I don't think that they really care if you're gay or not. What they care about is the kindness and help you'll give to others. Sure, Bino's a jerk. But if you come back, then you'll prove you're better that him. And I'm sure the others will accept you anyways. I mean, it's not like you're a criminal-turned-dog, are you?"

Fox gave a chuckle. "No, I guess I'm not. Thanks… I think..." Fido grasped Fox's paw and shook it, a large grin formed on his face.

Fido sat down next to his friend and sighed. "So… Now what?"

Fox turned to Fido and grinned. "You got anymore 'questions' for me? Anything you want to know about 'the other side'?" Fido laughed and shook his head. "No, no thank you." Fox moved closer to Fido, arching and eyebrow. "C'mon, aren't you the least bit 'curious'?" He asked, his tone became strangely lower. Fido stiffened, but he let out a laugh. "Are you flirting with me?" He said.

"Maybe."

Fido paused before he gave shrug and nodded his head. "Okay… Maybe I'm a 'little' curious…" He admitted quietly. He thought about what Sabrina was doing right now. Fox moved even closer, his muzzle right at Fido's ear. "Have you ever kissed a boy before?" He whispered, his voice now dangerously low.

Fido gasped, his body suddenly felt warmer as he turned his head to look at the suggestive husky, his scent hitting Fido's nostrils completely. Their muzzles were only inches apart. "W-Well I have thought about it…" He said, his voice trailing off as his muzzled pressed against Fox's. Fido let out a muffled gasp, his stomach felt a light bit queasy, but the rest of his body felt like he was floating. He let out a soft moan as he felt Fox's tongue wrestle with his own. He felt like he did the first time he spent a night with Sabrina.

The excitement of trying something new.

The anxiety of his fear of getting caught.

The euphoria of doing something that was considered "forbidden".

Yes, Fido felt these feelings, and it was all from kissing his husky friend.

Fox broke the kiss and pulled away. Fido gasped as he suddenly felt Fox's hand at his groin. "Don't worry. If you don't want to do this, I'll understand." Fido put a paw around Fox's wrist, as if he wanted to pull it away. But he didn't. He kept it there for a few seconds before he removed it, permitting Fox to continue, and so Fox did. Fox positioned himself in front of the police dog's groin. Cupping Fido's balls and toying with his sheath until, finally, Fido's arousal was completely exposed, 7-inches of pink throbbing swollen meat. Fox looked up at Fido, whose expression was filled with lust and want. He nodded his head, allowing Fox to continue.

Fox grinned and pumped the erection in his hands a few times before he began to use his muzzle. Fido gasped as he felt Fox's tongue trace around Fido's hard member. He threw his head back and made a large moan as he felt Fox take him completely, sucking on Fido's shaft gently. Fido's nails scratched the log as Fox continued to blow him, his head bobbing from the tip all the way to the knot. After what felt like an eternity, Fido was snapped out of a pleasure filled daze by the cold autumn air that hit his sensitive cock, still wet with pre and saliva. He was about to ask why he stopped, but as he looked up, he was greeted by the 8-inches of red cock that belonged to Fox.

The husky placed his hands on Fido's shoulders as he place his cock in front of Fido's. He paused for a few minutes before glancing at Fido, who gave a slight nod, indicating that he was ready for whatever Fox had in store for him. Fox suddenly began thrusting up and down, up and down, slings his hips against Fido's. Fido gasped and wrapped his arms around Fox's neck, grasping him tightly as if to never let go. Fox continued to thrust harder, grinding both erections against each other. The natural lube created from their cocks made each thrust nice and smooth.

Fido was gone, the pleasure he felt in his cock, combined with the overpowering scent that came from Fox made him loose grip on himself and he thrusted his hips back, applying more pressure between the two throbbing members.

All of a sudden, Fox's gasps became shorter, his thrusts harder and faster. Fido snapped out of his lust filled daze and realized that Fox was coming close, and so was Fido. He gripped tighter on the husky, his climax approaching like a freight train. He could feel his know swelling as it pressed against Fox's knot, which began to swell as well. Fido began to moan loudly, bucking against Fox's hardness faster and faster until finally…

"Oh, FOX! FOX!"

Fido blew his load first, covering Fox's chest and Fido's face in sticky seed, and then it was Fox, who covered Fido's chest in the milky fluid. The two fell off the log and onto the ground. They were both spent, and tired, and did not move for several minutes, trying to catch their breaths. Fox looked at Fido. "So… did you… enjoy that?" He asked. Fido didn't answer. He wiped as much seed off his face as he could, and whisked it away. He examined the small amount left on this thumb, licked it, and revolted at the taste. Fox chuckled. Fido looked at Fox, a wide grin on his face.

"You know, this doesn't mean I'm gay." He said.

"I know." Fox said. "I'd say you're more… 'Bicurious', that's all."

"Oh really?" Fido asked, crossing his arms. "And what do you suppose this was?"

Fox laughed. "Well, I'd say this was nothing more that a bit of ' sexual experimentation', that's all."


End file.
